The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus for a tractor, and more particularly to a power transmitting apparatus for a tractor including two drive lines, i.e. a travel drive line and a PTO or power takeoff drive line.
In an existing power transmitting apparatus of this type the travel drive line and PTO drive line receive power from a single shaft and therefore the two drive lines cannot be independent of each other. Such a construction is inconvenient for a grass handling or grass cutting operation for example.